


Voyeur

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Law and Order, Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Restraint, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Second Annual Femslash Kink Meme.</p><p>Prompt: Alex/Abbie +Olivia - Punishment, forced voyeurism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Law and Order franchise belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC Universal.

Abbie grinned as she looked over her shoulder once more then took a pull from her beer, finishing it, save for the last, too warm drops. She leaned closer to Alex conspiratorially, putting her weight on her elbows.

"She's still watching."

Alex was pursing her lips, which only made Abbie want to steal a kiss, which she did as Alex took a breath to speak. And when she was finished, she smiled apologetically. "Sorry, go ahead, darlin'."

"I was going to say that I know…I can see her perfectly without making it obvious."

"She wants it to be obvious." Abbie leaned back in her chair, looking over her shoulder once again. This time, she tipped an imaginary hat towards Olivia, and to her surprise, the brunette slid off of her barstool and began to saunter over. There was definitely confidence in that walk. Abbie couldn't help but chuckle; it was fairly obvious what Olivia kept under her pants when she wasn't on duty, even though Abbie could clearly see she wasn't wearing it that night.

"Looks like we're about to have company," she said, turning back to Alex just in time to catch her rolling her eyes.

"You better make this worth my while, Abbie. I'm not kidding." And Abbie didn't doubt Alex was. But that sounded like a challenge to her, and she did love a good challenge.

"May I join you?" Olivia asked as she loomed over the table.

"Absolutely," Abbie replied, smirking as she stood. "Alex and I were just going. We'd love it if you joined us."

Abbie didn't even look at Alex to gauge her response. She could hear the blonde getting up and putting on her coat. Olivia was raising her eyebrows, but Abbie knew the brunette wouldn't turn her down, wouldn't turn _them_ down. And she was right. Olivia followed them out, stalking quietly behind them as they walked to Alex's apartment. Abbie took the blonde's hand, walking a little bit too close.

She could feel Olivia's eyes on them, and she knew it was pushing Alex, testing her patience. Abbie wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her closer, whispering in her ear, "You'll thank me…I promise." She kissed underneath her ear and glanced back at Olivia. The brunette was smirking, and Abbie imagined she'd wear that smirk all the way up to Alex's place.

And she wasn't wrong. Even when Abbie pulled Alex into her arms and kissed her firmly, Olivia was smirking.

"What do you think?" she asked Alex as she pulled away.

"I think she wants to watch," Alex replied, each word clipped as she turned from Abbie and looked Olivia over. "I think she thinks she's going to do more than that."

"Does she?" Abbie grinned before kissing Alex again. "Isn't that interestin'."

"You know…" Olivia was sauntering forward, her hands on her hips, "I'm right here." And her tone indicated to Abbie that she was mostly definitely agreeable to the hinted suggestions.

"You were staring…back there in the bar." Abbie sauntered over to Olivia, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see Alex leaving the room. She ran her fingers down Olivia's chest. "You know…where I come from, staring is considered incredibly rude."

"Is that so?" Olivia smirked again as she put her hands on Abbie's waist.

"Yes," Alex said from behind her. Abbie put her hands on Olivia's wrists and twisted her arms behind her until Alex caught them. "It is." She heard the buckles sliding closed and the hooks snapping together. "And you're going to have to be punished for that."

Abbie grinned at the look of utter confusion on Olivia's face. She held her hand out to Alex, who joined her and pulled her close. "Well, you wanted to watch," she quipped, wrapping both of her arms around Alex.

"Shit, Abbie…"

But Abbie was ignoring her in favor of getting Alex out of her clothes. Abbie made a show of it, taking each piece off slowly. Then she did the same with her clothes. And just when Olivia seemed like she was salivating, Abbie crooked her finger.

"She comes when she's called," Alex remarked impassively as Olivia stepped up to Abbie.

Abbie chuckled lightly and walked the brunette behind the sofa, bending her over it before she pulled her jean and her panties down. "She's wet too," she said, smirking as she ran her fingers through the curls between Olivia's legs. "Stay here, sugar."

Olivia moaned lightly, and when Abbie rounded the sofa, she put her hands on her hips as she admired her handiwork. "She should have a good view from there," she murmured. And that was when she felt Alex behind her.

"Yes," Alex said as she kissed Abbie's shoulders, wrapping her arms around her, "she should."

"Mmm," Abbie moaned when she felt Alex's hands rubbing up her sides, caressing her breasts. "That's it, darlin'." She pressed her hips forward as Alex moved her hands down, pushing her fingers between her legs, circling her clit firmly. The blonde was kissing her neck, nipping at it, marking it. And she was subsequently ignoring Olivia, who was squirming.

Abbie locked eyes with her and moaned wantonly at Alex's touch. She wanted the brunette to know exactly what she was missing.

"Abbie…please…" Olivia moaned.

"Focus, Abbie," Alex whispered, touching her more intently. And Abbie moaned when Alex bit her ear. As she began to come, she was grinning, moaning as she watched Olivia gape. She slumped back in Alex's arms, twisting finally to kiss her hard. And without thinking about Olivia's position, she pushed the blonde back until she had her flush with the wall.

Abbie wasted no time in pushing her fingers into Alex, fucking her soundly as she vaguely heard Olivia's moans. If the brunette wanted to watch, Abbie was going to give her a show before she sent her home. And when Alex came, she gave quite a finale.


End file.
